Edward finds Spike for Faye!
by filmgurl2008
Summary: It's been three years since Spike left but when Edward and Faye go out guess who Edward finds! ONESHOT. doesn't really have a point but plz read!


Edward finds Spike for Faye

* * *

"I'm not going to die Faye. I'm going to see if I'm really alive." Spike said as he turned his back on Faye. He started to walk away, down the Bebop hall. She pointed her gun at him, and then shot six shots up in the air.

* * *

It has been three years since Spike had left the Bebop, Jet said he was dead, Ed said he was dead, but Faye wouldn't have it! She knew he was alive! There was no way he could be dead! I mean Spike Spiegel the man who was part of the Chinese syndicate, then left, spent his life running from his past and survived countless times when he should have died. There was no way he was dead! Faye would give her self headaches thinking about what could've happened to him!

In fact Faye was laid on the yellow couch in the 'living room' of the Bebop, thinking about 'him' again. She still wasn't shore why she thought about him so much. All she knew was she did!

"Faye, Faye!" Edward exclaimed. Faye lifted her head up of the arm of the sofa and looked at Ed. She had changed quite a bit, her hair was as orange as ever but it had grown to the bottom off her neck and it was still slightly spiky in places. She wears a small black skirt with black leggings that go to her knees and a white top. Her appearance may have changed but she still talked the same!

"What Ed?" Faye said sitting up.

"Well Jet said Faye, Faye go get something but I forgot what he wants!" Ed sang.

Faye stood up. "Well come on, let's go!" Faye had changed a bit as well. Her hair was the same purple colour but it went to her shoulders and she wears a black headband. She wears a light pink shirt, with a darker shade of pink neck tie and black trousers.

Faye and Edward were walking down a street on Earth. They had been on Earth on and off for three years ever since he disappeared. Edward liked living on Earth seen as how it was her home planet but Faye on the other hand found it uneasy for some reason.

"Faye, Faye! Can we buy these?" Edward shouted from the other side of the road, holding a box up in the air.

"Huh. What is it?" Faye asked walking over. Ed passed her the box then ran after something down an alley.

"Edward!" Faye shouted. Faye had started to love that kid like a little sister, but god was she strange, running after all kinds of strange things.

* * *

"Wait for Edward!" She shouted running after a little dog. Ed had ran out of the alley way and into a busy street, she wasn't looking where she was going and was about to run into the middle of the road, until someone from behind her grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You should be careful. Edward." The man said.

"Hum. Edward knows this voice!" Ed said and looked at who pulled her back. Her face lit up.

* * *

"Edward! Where are you!?" Faye shouted. She had been looking for Ed for 3 hours now and was fed up of it! 'That's it! 10 more minutes then I'm going back to the Bebop!' Faye thought as she walked straight passed Ed.

"Faye, Faye! I found you!" Edward shouted and threw her arms around Faye. Faye was glad to see she was ok.

"Where have you been?" Faye asked.

"That was probably my fault!" A familiar voice said. Faye's eyes widened. Ed stepped back to look at the two.

Faye knew he wasn't dead. She knew it! Wait, this meant Jet owed her money as well! But the most important part was that he was alive! She looked over the man, he hadn't changed. Not one bit! The same suite, with the same jacket, shirt, trouser that were scarred of his shoes and the same coat. He still had the same hair and looked the same, and that was probably the same cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and he didn't look a day older!

"Well, what's this? A speechless Faye?" The man said smirking softly. Faye took a second to register what was going on then realised. Faye frowned, reached her left hand out and slapped him across the face. Leaving a red mark and his cig falling to the floor.

"That was uncalled for!" Spike said, rubbing his face.

Edward walked closer to them; she grabbed hold of Faye's right hand and Spike's right hand and put them together. Ed kept her hand over theirs so they wouldn't move them, at least not yet.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Faye asked.

"Faye, Faye and Spike together!" Ed said and smiled at them both with a hopeful look.

"Edward. No. Stop it!" Faye said. Feeling sorry for Ed, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Ed.

"But Faye, Faye and Spike love each other!" Ed protested. Faye hesitated for a moment then shook her head.

"Why not Faye?" Spike asked. Faye's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Faye shouted, no matter how much she changed her appearance she could still shout like the original Faye!

"You did love me right? I left to..." Spike started but Faye interrupted. "To see if you were alive I remember!"

"Yes! But to say goodbye to 'her' as well! I loved you Faye and I still do!!!" Spike shouted. Faye's eyes widened.

"Don't be so stupid you dipshit! You know your just saying that 'coz Ed's here!" Faye shouted back.

"Stupid woman!" Spike said. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her eyes widened, as did Ed's.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Faye, Faye can be the mommy, Spike the daddy, Edward the kiddie and Jet the granpapa!" Ed shouted and started dancing around.

Spike and Faye pulled away from each other. They looked at Edward and she ran off. They both looked at each other then ran after her, laughing and joking. They were different people now, they weren't people that had only met a few weeks ago, but they weren't the same people that met years ago and could have easily killed each other back then but they were now changed people that were in love.

THE END

* * *

This is just a one shot and isn't really that good and it doesn't have a point... but please review!


End file.
